Illusions
by Purple Dolphin1969
Summary: Things are not always as they seem. Written for the 10 prompt community at LJ.


bTitle:/b Illusions

bAuthor:/b Purple Dolphin

bFandom:/b Stargate SG-1

bPrompt:/b Cell

bCharacter/Pairing:/b Sam/Cam

bRating:/b PG-13

bWord Count:/b 1040

bSummary:/b Things are not always as they seem

bAuthors Notes/Disclaimer:/b I did not harm a beta with this story, all mistakes are my own. I own a few things, Stargate is not one of them. Everything belongs to their rightful owners, I just took them out to play with for a while.

Cam sat in the corner of the cell curled up tightly, of all the things he had seen since joining SG-1 he never thought he would ever see one of them being tortured so badly. To make it worse it had to be Sam, the woman who held his heart in her hands, though he had kept that fact to himself.

The mission had started out mundane, and things seemed safe. The locals they talked with told of other tribes on the planet, but they never said they were at war with them. Cam slammed his head into the wall behind him, maybe the ache in his head would relief the ache in his chest that made it hard to breath, this was his fault. He was the one who let his guard down, now Sam was paying for it. The small ray of hope that he found was that Jackson and Teal'c made it back to the gate. At least that was what he was counting on.

He heard the telltale rattle of the key in the lock of the cell door, and he tried to back further into the corner. Two big guards came into the room grabbing him by his arms they dragged him out and down the hall.

The room they took him to was the same as last time, an upright table in the middle of the room which he was strapped to, then his arms were pulled out from his sides and strapped down on the wings on each side of the table. The guards walked over to the doorway as a portly, balding man entered walking up to Cam.

"You would make this so much easier on yourself and your woman if you would tell me what I want to know."

"I can not tell you what I do not know." Cam spat back at him. This being the same question and answer that he had been telling the man for days now.

"Have it your way." The other man walked over to a table in the corner and picked something up. He walked back over and injected Cam with something before a protest could form on his lips.

Hours later Cam was being thrown back into his cell, he rolled until his back was against the far wall, curling in on himself he cried. They killed her, all for information that he couldn't not tell them because he didn't know anything.

They forced him to watch as they tortured her, when it became to much and he tired to close his eyes, they would force them open again, it didn't really matter anyway, when he closed his eyes he could still hear her screams and finally begging for them to stop. The images were still in his head, like they were happening right now.

Then a new image formed, he was standing in front of Sam, guards were on each side of her holding her arms out away from her and finally forcing her on her knees. Cam was released, a gun was placed in his hand, he saw himself pull the gun up and aim at Sam then he shot her point blank in the head. Her body slumped forward between the guards. Cam screamed alone in the cell, "Oh God! I killed her." Sobs wracked his body and the image of watching himself kill Sam played over and over in his mind.

*******

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c walked down the short hall to the locked doors. They had came back to rescue Cam, with SG-3. It didn't take long the secure the small building, There were not many people around this late at night, and the intelligence they obtained said that Cam was being held here.

There were two doors across from each other at the end of the hall, Teal'c kicked the first open revealing an empty room. When the second door was open it revealed Cam curled up against the far wall. Sam hurried over to him and knelt down in front of him, reaching out she shook his shoulder as she said. "Cam."

Cam's eyes flew open at the sound of a voice that he had silenced, he looked her in the eye. 'This is not real' he thought to himself as he attempted to back away from her, he had killed her, her memory would haunt him for the rest of his life but he was not ready to face it yet, would he ever be ready? To the apparition in front of him he said. "No, your dead. I shot you." He moved to the side to get away from it.

Sam handed her gun to Daniel, turning back she said. "Cam, I'm not dead." They had found that these people had powerful drugs that would make a person believe anything they wanted them to.

"No, I killed you." Cam said distraught.

Sam grabbed both sides of Cams head and made him look at her, "You did not kill me, I am right here."

Cam reluctantly reached out and touched Sam's cheek, she felt so real under his fingers. "Cam they have a drug that makes you believe anything they want."

In a split second everything clicked in his mind, he wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling her to him, burying his face in her neck he said. "Your alive." He breathed in her scent, something he thought he would never get to do again.

Moments passed, finally she said to him, "We need to go."

Cam reluctantly let go of her and she helped him to his feet. Once in the hall Teal'c led the way with Daniel helping Cam as he stumbled down the hall. Cam reached out and took Sam's hand in his, he still had to battle the images in his head and touching her helped him proved to himself that she was real and warm. Sam squeezed his hand as they walked.

Cam took one last look over his shoulder, to the cell where he thought his world ended, also ended up being the place where his world began. He was not going to let one more day go by before he told Sam how much he cared for her.


End file.
